mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Conjuro
Los conjuros (en Inglés, sorceries), al igual que los instantáneos, representan hechizos mágicos cuyos efectos son de corta duración o no se repiten.12 Los conjuros nunca son puestos en el campo de batalla; en vez de eso, realizan su efecto cuando se paga su coste de maná y el hechizo se resuelve, e inmediatamente después son puestos en el cementerio de su propietario. Descripción Conjuros e instantáneos únicamente difieren en cuándo pueden ser lanzados.3 Los conjuros sólo pueden ser lanzados durante la fase principal del jugador y sólo cuando la pila esté vacía.4 Los instantáneos, en contraposición, pueden ser lanzados en cualquier momento, incluyendo el turno de otros jugadores y mientras hay otro hechizo o habilidad esperando para resolverse. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 307. Conjuros ** 307.1. Un jugador que tiene prioridad puede lanzar una carta de conjuro de su mano durante una fase principal de su turno cuando la pila esté vacía. Lanzar un conjuro como un hechizo usa la pila. (Ver la regla 601, “Lanzar hechizos”.) ** 307.2. Cuando un hechizo de conjuro se resuelve, se siguen las acciones definidas por su texto de reglas. Luego se pone en el cementerio de su propietario. ** 307.3. Los subtipos de conjuro son siempre una única palabra y aparecen después de un guión largo: “Conjuro — Arcano”. Cada palabra después del guión es un subtipo distinto. El conjunto de subtipos de conjuro es el mismo que el conjunto de subtipos de instantáneos; estos subtipos son llamados tipos de hechizos. Los conjuros pueden tener varios subtipos. Ver en la regla 205.3k la lista completa de los tipos de hechizo. ** 307.4. Los conjuros no pueden entrar al campo de batalla. Si un conjuro fuera a entrar al campo de batalla, en vez de eso, permanece en la zona previa. ** 307.5. Si un hechizo, habilidad o efecto determina que un jugador puede hacer algo "en cualquier momento en que pueda lanzar un conjuro", significa sólo que ese jugador debe tener prioridad, debe ser durante la fase principal de su turno, y la pila debe estar vacía. El jugador no necesita tener un conjuro que pudiera lanzar. Efectos que prevendrían que ese jugador lanzara hechizos o conjuros no afectarían la capacidad del jugador de realizar esa acción (a menos que la acción sea en realidad lanzar un hechizo o un conjuro). *** 307.5a Igualmente, si un efecto comprueba si un hechizo fue lanzado “en cualquier momento que un conjuro no pudiera haber sido lanzado”, está comprobando únicamente si el controlador del hechizo lo lanza sin tener prioridad, durante cualquier fase que no sea su fase principal o mientras otro objeto estaba en la pila. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Conjuro : Es un tipo de carta. Un conjuro no es un permanente. Ver la regla 307, “Conjuros”. Subtipos Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Tipo de hechizo : Es un subtipo que está correlacionado con el tipo de carta instantáneo y el tipo de carta conjuro. Ver la regla 304, “Instantáneos” y la regla 307, “Conjuros”. Ver en la regla 205.3k la lista de los tipos de hechizo. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 205.3k Los instantáneos y conjuros comparten una lista de subtipos; estos subtipos son llamados tipos de hechizo. Los tipos de hechizo son Arcano, Aventura y Trampa. Arcano, Aventura y Trampa son los tres tipos de hechizo. Éstos pueden aparecer teóricamente tanto en conjuros como en instantáneos, pero, en la práctica, el subtipo Trampa sólo ha sido usado en instantáneos hasta ahora. El subtipo Aventura sólo ha aparecido en hechizos de instantáneo o conjuro anexos a cartas de criatura.5 Amistoso con los conjuros Los colores azul y rojo son los que más aprecian a los instantáneos y conjuros, y premian al jugador por jugar este tipo de cartas.6 Conjuros legendarios Las cartas de conjuro legendario fueron introducidas en Dominaria. Éstas capturaban momentos extraordinarios del pasado de ciertos personajes. Así pues, estos poderosos hechizos únicamente pueden desatar su poder en presencia de alguna criatura o planeswalker legendario de tu parte en el campo de batalla.78 No puedes lanzar un conjuro legendario a menos que controles una criatura legendaria o un planeswalker legendario. Una vez que comienzas a lanzar un conjuro legendario, perder el control de tus criaturas y planeswalkers legendarios no afecta a ese hechizo. A parte de la restricción para lanzarlo, el supertipo legendario en un conjuro no conlleva ninguna otra regla adicional.9 Puedes lanzar cualquier número de conjuros legendarios en un turno y tu mazo puede contener cualquier número de cartas legendarias (pero no más de cuatro copias de la carta misma carta con el mismo nombre). Referencias # ↑ Mark Rosewater (15 mayo 2006). "It’s About Time". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe (23 abril 2004). "Turning the Sorcery Knob". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Randy Buehler (27 junio 2003). "Instants and Sorceries". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (19 abril 2004). "Slow and Steady". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak (4 septiembre 2019). "Mecánicas de El trono de Eldraine". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Matt Tabak (21 marzo 2018). "Mecánicas de Dominaria". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen (8 marzo 2018). "Filtración de Dominaria". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (10 marzo 2018). "Why introduce legendary sorceries if they fundamentally can never work the same way as legendary permanents?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Tipo de carta Categoría:Glosario